devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
The One Who Wears Death
The One Who Wears Death is the second chapter of the manga Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman by Yu Kinutani released in September of 1999, released in the magazine Kodashana. Synopsis The story begins with the recently reemerged Amon departing from the cross he was seen standing on at the conclusion of the last chapter. Over in the Special Anti-Demon Corps HQ formerly the Vatican the commander of the organization notices a blur on the radar in Japan and it was slowly growing. His assistant suggests taking action but the Commander says that when the worst comes to the Worst the Vatican will be the last place standing. A while later Amon is now in Siberia and continues to go on his path of destruction absorbing everything into himself, the scene suddenly switches to the home of the Bonds of Hinduism where Dosu-Roku, Miko and Meriken-Jo had escaped with their lives from Amon. Dosu-Roku argues with the Bonds members that Akira Fudo was still alive and present within Amon, and objected to the plan of killing him. Meanwhile Amon is confronted by a small group of elite Devilman led by Akira Fudo's past friend Devilman Despereaux, Despereaux tries to get Amon to surrender but is instead mocked by him. Despereaux lets out a tear before commanding the others to attack. Sadly however, Despereaux and all the others are all killed before they could get their hands on him. Amon picks up Despereaux's head and looks at it before absorbing it into himself. Over at the Himalayas, Demon Lord Zennon one of the strongest warriors of the demon race is seen congratulating his master on the revival of Amon, assuming that he was responsible for his rebirth. However his master Satan says this was not his doing and was determined to get his Akira back. Characters *Dosu-Roku: Once a petty gang thug, after being saved by Akira Fudo he joins him in his fight against Satan, after escaping Amon he argue with the Bonds of Hinduism that they should try to save his life rather than end it. *Amon: The titular antagonist of the first arc of the series, he continues his killings and his reason for doing so is hinted to be Satan. *Satan: Once a mighty Angel and the child of God, after hearing that Amon had reemerged he decides to try and save Akira. *Mikiko Kawamoto: A young female Devilman, she backs up Dosu-Roku when trying to argue for Akira *Meriken-Jo: Dosu-Roku's best friend, he backs him up when trying to argue for Akira. *Devilman Despereaux: A powerful Devilman who was friends with Akira, and dies trying to defeat his demon. *Various Elite Devilmen: A powerful group of Devilmen who try to stop Amon after he had reawoken from Akira's body. **Beetle-like Devilman: Is sliced in half by Amon's wing. **One Eyed Devilman: Has his head sliced in half by Amon. **Jellyfish Devilman: Has his head smashed in by Amon's tail. **Multiple Eyed Devilman: Head pierced by Amon's tail. **Reptile-Like Devilman: Has his head slashed in two by Amon's tail. **Female Devilman: Has her head sliced in two and her body cut open. **Three Faced Devilman: Has each of his heads sliced into several pieces. *Zennon: One of Satan's two most trusted followers. *The Bonds of Hinduism: A group of ancient Monks who decided that the only hope for the earth would be to kill Amon, which would result in killing Akira. *The Vatican Commander: The leader of the Italian branch of the Demon Busters. *Vatican Technician: The commander's second in command. Category:Chapters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman Chapters Category:Amon (Manga)